CMDTU
by Akely
Summary: CMDTU (Changer Maka de Toute Urgence, duo formé de Tsubaki et Liz. Leur mission ? Relooké Maka, sans l'accord de celle-ci. Vient en suite Stein, souhaitant employer la forme arme de Maka (cf. Anime). Son meister ? Kid, amoureux d'elle. Sans oublier l'albinos, son arme. Et tout ça, dans un mélange psychédélique avec romance et aventure ainsi qu'une touche d'humour !
1. Chapter 1

**C.M.D.T.U**

_Chapitre 1 : _Un plan

Les spartois étaient reconnus, depuis leur victoire sur Asura. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire et passaient leur plus gros du temps à s'amuser et à se détendre se relâcher. Il n'y avait qu'une meister ne prenant pas part à ces plaisirs, elle étudiait quand elle n'avait pas de missions et s'entraînait dès qu'elle partait. Le reste du temps, elle parlait à Stein, et lisait énormément à la bibliothèque, comme aujourd'hui. Elle restait sur une table isolée, une pile de bouquins empilés devant elle.

Elle aimait le silence que lui procurait le bâtiment, loin de tout le vacarme de la bande. Elle aimait réellement ses amis et les appréciait, cependant, ils étaient très bruyants. Et elle détestait ça quand elle travaillait. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'isolait un peu, pas le temps de se la couler douce.

Mais les amies de Maka n'étaient pas d'accord avec sa façon de penser, et persistaient à essayer d'amener la meister dans les fêtes, par exemple. Mais la blonde refusait toujours. Ce jour-là, Liz et Tsubaki ont trouvés un nouveau concept. Rendre Maka magnifique, pas qu'elle soit moche, mais elle est très négligée. La parfaite étudiante sérieuse et sage. C'était leur défis, elles ne pourraient pas changer son comportement ni son caractère, mais la rendre mignonne était possible. Et c'est ce qu'elles voulaient, mais d'abord, trouver la blonde.

Il n'était pas difficile de chercher Maka, sûrement à la bibliothèque, au labo du professeur fou où encore à la maison, en train d'étudier. Après avoir mis la main sur celle-ci, Liz et Tsubaki emmenèrent, de force, la jeune fille au centre commercial. Un enfer pour elle.

« - Que souhaitez-vous, je dois lire, se plaignit-t-elle.  
- Oh, juste un shopping, déclara Tsubaki.  
- Pour ? Elle avait les sourcils froncés, comme si elle se doutait de quelques choses.  
- Pour toi, évidemment, continua Liz. »

Elle se crispa, elle haïssait ça, marcher et marcher, fouiller des vêtements qui se ressemblaient tous. Et pire, se maquiller, s'étouffer avec des produits étranges. Elle se gela. Ses amies souriaient, elle avait déjà peur d'avance. Liz prit la main de Maka et l'emmena dans divers boutiques, elles prirent même une visite chez l'esthéticienne, la maquilleuse et coiffeuse. C'était une horreur pour elle, un plaisir pour les deux armes.

Et après quasiment une journée de gâchée, voici la nouvelle Maka. Ses cheveux blonds et platine étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Une de ses mèches avait été teintes en blancs et contournaient le long de sa tête. Elle avait même été maquillée, un peu de fard noir, du gloss et des tas d'autres choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et de nouveaux vêtements, le genre qu'elle déteste porter, trop d'accessoires inutiles. Un haut vieux rose, débardeur plutôt long et évasé vers la fin. Un slim blanc et des baskets, seul chose qu'elle aimait parmi la tenue. Une veste cintrée grisée, et des tas de bijoux turquoise, bleus, blancs, multicolores.

Franchement, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Mais les filles lui prièrent de prendre ce soin, elles souhaitaient voir la réaction des garçons. Et ça, ça l'intéressait. Evidemment que elle n'aimait aucune personne, mais elle voudrait bien voir ce que ça fait, d'être « jolie ». Mais pour l'instant, elle devait aller reprendre ses écrits.

Maka fila à la vitesse du vent, direction l'appartement, en plus, Soul devait avoir faim. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, ouvra la porte et partit cuisiner quelques choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, Soul rentra aussi.

« -Bonsoir, Soul.  
- Salut Maka, il y'a quoi à manger ?  
- Pâtes, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. »

Par la suite, Soul regarda Maka. Il écarquilla des yeux, la jeune fille avait radicalement changé. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir ainsi, et cela le choquait.

« - Hmm, Maka, c'est quoi ce look ?  
- Liz et Tsubaki m'ont obligée à faire du shopping avec eux, elle poussa un soupir, tiens, c'est prêt ! »

Elle servit les plats sur la table et s'installa, avant de déguster rapidement la nourriture. Soul fit de même.

« - Soul, toujours pas de nouvelle mission ?  
- Non, par contre Stein a demandé à ce que tu viennes dans son labo demain. »

Maka hocha de la tête et partit en débarrassant son assiette. Elle fonça dans la chambre, se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans la lecture. C'était sur le sang noir, elle voulait aider Soul et faisait couramment des recherches. Et puis elle aimait décrypter ces informations, ça la faisait réfléchir. Et, elle avait remarqué que elle possédait des capacités d'armes, Soul ne le savait pas encore. Stein l'avait vu aussi, il l'entraînait de temps en temps, mais il voulait qu'elle reste une meister avant tout, car excellait dans l'art de la manipulation.

Après s'être fatigué à lire, elle se coucha et les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla une heure plus tôt pour se préparer, comme l'avaient suppliées ses deux tortureurs nommés Liz et Tsubaki. Elle enfila une veste en cuir noir et le même haut rose d'hier. Elle mit un jean et des bottes noires, elle s'était limitée à bracelet finement ciselé.

Enjambant la porte de bois, elle prit direction de la cuisine et prépara des pancakes, en prit un sur la route avant de partir pour le labo de Stein. Il n'y avait aucun cours aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche.

Stein l'attendait déjà sur sa chaise roulante.

« - Bonjour Maka.  
- Bonjour, professeur Stein.  
- Au final, j'ai décidé que tu t'entraîneras un peu sur toi forme arme. Pour de l'auto-défense, un bras-lame peut être utile. Surtout, il est intéressant de voir une arme avec une âme Gregory.  
- Bien, mais je n'ai jamais pu transformer une partie de mon corps en arme. A chaque fois que je le fais c'est inconsciemment, expliqua-t-elle.  
- C'est normal, tu as grandis comme Meister, tu es une meister, tu n'arriveras pas à t'habituer tout de suite.  
- Et comment va se passer l'entraînement ?  
- Tu seras maniés par Kid. »

Effectivement, le jeune shinigami était là, souriant gentiment. Il rougissait aussi, car il trouvait Maka très mignonne comme ça, elle était déjà belle avant, mais là, c'était encore plus flagrant. Et en plus, elle était parfaitement symétrique !


	2. Chapter 2

**CMDTU  
**_  
__Chapitre 2: _Duo

Maka était un peu stressée à l'idée d'être maniée, elle n'arrivait à s'y faire. Peut-être que si Soul avait été choisis à la place du jeune shinigami, ça l'aiderait. Cependant, avec une âme aussi active, ils n'arriveraient pas à combattre. Au fond, Kid s'avérait être le meilleur choix pour une synchronisation.

Il lui fallait maintenant prendre sa forme d'arme consciemment, Stein l'aidait par des instructions. Elle prit un grand souffle, primo, se concentrer. Elle ferma ses grands yeux, essayant d'effacer tout inquiétude de son esprit. Deuxio, matérialiser l'arme dans son esprit. Une arme, une arme, une arme, les mots étaient répétés sans arrêt.

La meister sentit son corps changer dans une lumière, elle s'abandonna dans ses pensées, elle était une arme maintenant. Et, avant de tomber au sol, elle se fit rattrapée. Kid avait dans ses mains une lame finement taillée, argentée avec quelques reflets presques dorés. La manche était en bois sombre, entourée et protégée par un tissus émeraude. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il y'avait des chaînes qui flottaient autour de ton bras.

"- Donc, le docteur fou gribouillait quelques mots sur son carnet avec l'air intéressé, Mala Albarn, arme: katana, spécificité: chaînes. Bien, maintenant, on va devoir tester tout ça, allons à l'académie."

L'énorme bâtiment se dressait devant eux, toujours aussi majestueux et ... symétrique. Sur la place, deux figures se tenaient devant eux, Black Star et Tsubaki. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

« - Black Star, Tsubaki, je souhaiterais faire tester cette arme, explique-t-il en pointant l'épée japonaise, Kid la maniera tandis que vous le combattrez, m'kay ? »

Le surexcité hocha la tête tandis que Tsubaki prit la forme grapin. L'apprenti ninja bleu se lança sur Kid, celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude d'une arme blanche et recula. A sa surprise, ses chaînes s'étaient enroulés sur l'étoile noire, le coinçant. Kid en profita pour fendra sa lame sur celui-ci, mais Tsubaki lui en empêcha. Le choc entre les deux armes fit quelques étincelles.

« - Kid ?  
- Maka ?  
- J'ai une idée, je peux toujours lire leurs âmes même en étant sous cette forme, suis mes instructions.  
- Reçu. »

La blonde entreprit à prévoir les coups à l'avance, elle commandait Kid tandis que celui-ci effectuait les actions sagement. Droite, gauche, gauche, saut, elle énuméra actions suivants sans trop de précisions, mais c'était claire. L'esprit de Black Star était difficile à explorer, en fait, il ne réfléchissait même pas et se confiait à son instinct. Cependant, Tsubaki était synchronisée avec Black Star, une proie facile.

Le futur shinigami esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante, c'est alors que Maka chercha une ouverture, une brèche, une marge d'erreur. Elle obserba le combat tout en pénétrant les esprits du duo adverse.

« - Maintenant ! »

Il prit de l'élan et bondit vers Black Star, Stein fit un sourire narquois, l'attaqué tomba sur le sol, la fine acier était à deux centimètres de son crâne. Tsubaki reprit une forme humaine. Ils étaient tout deux déconcertés, au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient eu l'impression que Kid ou son arme devinait leurs coups, mouvements. Et de leur souvenir, Kid n'avait pas un niveau assez haut pour ça et seule une certaine rat de bibliothèque pourrait faire ça. Mais elle était une meister.

« - Hum, professeur Stein, c'est un nouveau ? Demanda la camélia avec politesse  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Pourquoi elle ne prend pas sa forme humaine ? »

Silence. Kid pâlit, Maka s'était gelé sur place.

« - Ils vont continuer à s'entraîner, c'est plus pratique ainsi. »

Stein fit un signe au fils de shinigami-sama, qui fila comme le vent, direction le laboratoire. Maka en profita pour reprendre une forme normale. Elle s'étira un moment, c'était réellement étrange d'être une arme. Au moins, elle comprit ce que ressentait Soul. L'entraînement était terminé, Maka proposa à son deuxième partenaire de venir chez elle.

Soul était en train de zapper les chaînes, confortablement installé devant la télévision. Il entendit un bruit de clé, et Maka entrait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il salua celle-ci et Kid, se demandant par la même occasion ce que faisait le meister noir ici. Elle regarda l'horloge rouge ornant l'un des murs.

« - Il est bientôt l'heure de manger, va t'asseoir Kid, je vais préparer quelques choses. »

Elle enfila un tablier sombre et commença à fouiller dans un livre de recette. Elle en repéra une intéressante et se mis à la tâche.

« - Alors Kid, tu fais quoi ici, débuta Soul en baillant.  
- Stein voulait nous entraîner, sans nos armes et puis elle m'a invité. »

Soul regardait toujours l'écran, Kid débuta par ranger l'appartement symétriquement et Maka finissait les plats. Une bonne odeur envahissait la pièce et l'étudiante semblait satisfaite. Ils se mirent à table, dégustant calmement tout en discutant sur la vie quotidienne. Soul avait un peu sa sauce sur le visage, Maka pouffa un peu et essuya celui-ci, naturellement.

Kid sentit un pincement au cœur, il était un peu jaloux de l'albinos qui était proche de la blonde. Il essaya de se calmer un peu, après tout, ces deux-là avaient une relation spéciale de meister et arme. Ils vivaient même ensemble. Ils vivaient ensemble... non de dieu, à cette pensée, son visage s'assombrit encore plus.

« - Kiddo ? Kiddo ? Appella la jeune fille. »

Il se réveilla de sa torpeur, avec la personne qu'il aimait, à quelques centimètres de visage . Il rougissa fortement, ce que Soul a pu facilement remarqué. La faux commença à se douter de quelques choses, son ami ne se colorait pas en rouge à chaque fois qu'il était trop proche d'une fille. Il avait même vu celui-ci se plaindre en touchant la poitrine de Liz et Patty, sans être une tomate.

Maka recula et sortit de la table en débarassant la table. Elle avait dit qu'elle partait étudier dans sa chambre tranquillement. Elle prit place sur son bureau, couvert de paperasses et de piles de livres. Elle ouvra un bouquin, gros comme un encyclopédie, et ancien. Ca parlait de l'âme en général, comment approfondir sa lecture d'âme, manipuler le sien.

Dehors, Kid et Soul était sorti pour faire du basket avec le reste de la bande. Black star était prêt à bombarder Kid de questions, et au vu de son excuse, Soul comprendrait l'incohérence. Il feinta que son père avait besoin de lui, et partit en espérant que le bleu fermera sa « grande gueule » d'après lui.

Heureusement pour le nouveau duo, Black star avait oublié cette histoire d'arme, excité pour le match maintenant. Sur le chemin du manoir, Kid s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve de meilleur excuse. Il fallait garder ça secret, comme l'avait ordonné son père et Stein. L'identité de Maka pourrait créer une sacré pagaille. Déjà qu'elle était une âme Gregory, cas extrêmement rare.

De son côté, celle-ci était parti dans un parc, portant son précieux récueil d'informations. Il était désert, à cette heure-ci, comme l'avait prédit la blonde. Elle essaya de créer une onde choque avec son âme, comme faisait Stein et Black Star. Bien qu'étant douée pour la lecture des esprits, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le sien comme défense ni attaque. Au bout d'une heurre, elle réussit. Satisfaite, elle enchaîna les différents techniques.

Il faisait déjà tard, la lune commençait à surplomber le ciel. La bande s'était dissoute pour pouvoir rentrer. Alors qu'il était déjà dans l'appartement, Soul remarquait que sa meister n'était plus là. Il était nuit, il s'inquiétait pour celle-ci.

Maka était en route, mais elle entendit un raffut derrière-elle. Elle se retourna pour voir

un monstre devant elle. Ca semblait être un gros chien, ou plutôt, un loup géant. Il était d'un blanc immaculé, mais la lune rendait sa fourrure presque argentée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

Mais elle se réveilla, il n'était pas temps d'admirer le loup, mais plutôt de se défendre. L'animal fusa sur elle, il la surplombait. Ecrasée, Maka ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et créea une onde de choc, séparant les deux. Le loup reprit une taille, il ressemblait à un petit chien. Maka s'accroupissa près de lui et le prit délicatement. Ce que ça avait du charme, les loups !

L'animal gigota un peu, avant de s'endormir de fatigue dans les bras de la jolie meister. Soul vit débarquer Maka, rassuré, avant d'apercevoir une boule poil.

« - C'est quoi ça ?  
- Un louveteau.  
- Et tu comptes garder un futur-loup chez nous ?  
- On a bien une sorcière-chat non ? »

L'albinos soupira. Elle n'avait pas tord, mais un chat était un animal de compagnie, un loup, c'est sauvage. Il partit se coucher, il avait assez attendu Maka pour ça.

Le lendemain, contrairement à d'habitude, Soul s'était réveillé en premier. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt blanc avec une veste noire et un jean gris. Il partit réveiller sa partenaire, mais en ouvrant la porte en bois, il aperçut un loup, certes, mais géant, lovant la blonde.

« - Maka, hurla-t-il, c'est pas louveteau ça.  
- Hmm, la blonde se réveilla doucement, si. Un louveteau géant, il a plusieurs formes.  
- T'es sûr que c'n'est pas dangereux. »

L'animal se leva lui aussi, il semblait avoir déjà adopté la katana.

« - Ne t'inquiètes, à cause de mon âme gregory, les animaux m'apprécient, dit-elle en caressant le loup. »

Soul partit de la chambre, exaspéré par les caprices de sa meister favoris. Et soudainement, il se sentit rouge pivoine. Il venait de tilter. Il avait vu sa meister en chemise de nuit, les jambes dénudés.

« - C'est pas _cool,_ ça, pensa-t-il »

La jeune fille se peignit et se coiffa, ses cheveux miels cascadant jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Elle enfila une chemise blanche et noua une cravate bleue, puis, elle se passa un short noir. Et pour la fin, elle se vêtit d'un gilet sans mache de la même couleur. Elle n'avait pas le temps de maquiller, et mis juste les accessoires avant de courir pour prendre ses chaussures. Des bottes montantes sombres, avec des touches bleues.

Soul était déjà sur sa moto, attendant patiemment. Quand il l'a vu, il l'a trouvé vraiment resplendissante.

« - Hey, Soul.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je veux tester un truc. »

La blonde monta sur le loup, celui-ci partit dans la direction de l'académie de shibusen. Soul était toujours là, un peu choqué.

« - Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est synchronisée avec son loup, murmura-t-il, avant de se lancer lui aussi sur la route. »

La bande guettait l'arrivée du duo restant. Ils vinrent soudainement quelque chose blanche foncer vers eux, avant d'apercevoir Maka montant un espèce de loup. Et soul qui essayait de les rattraper.

Et dire qu'ils pensaient que c'était une journée normale. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CMDTU**

_Chapitre 3:_ Bataillle (1)

Maka avait ordonné à son loup, prénommé Khys en cours de route, de s'arrêter. Elle descendit de sa monture par un saut. Peu de temps après, Soul arrivait, aussi surpris que ses amis. Il n'était pas courant de voir une jeune fille monter un animal gigantesque, dévaler les rues avec une vitesse fulgurante. Maka les salua naturellement, leur racontant cette histoire de loup géant, qui reprit d'ailleurs une taille normale. Elle ordonna à celui-ci de rentrer tout seul, elle avait lu que cette race possédait un bon flair et une bonne mémoire, une bête intelligente, en somme.

La cloche sonna comme chaque matin, les spartois se dépêchèrent de prendre leur place en cours, avant d'être stoppé par Stein en cours de route. Ils étaient appelés par le maître de l'établissement, peut-être une nouvelle mission. Ils traversaient le couloir avec ses guillotines rouges dressés commes des arches. Ils discutaient un peu, sur le chemin, se demandant ce qui se passait.

"- Bonjour à tous, accueillit Shinigami-sama joyeusement, je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous annoncer une nouvelle mission. Il prit un air plus sérieux, nous avons affaire avec un groupe de sorcières souhaitant ranimer un kishin."

Des frissons parcourèrent le corps des étudiants présents aux souvenirs douloureux d'Asura, même Shinigami en personne avait failli y passer, la même personne détenant le titre de dieu de la mort. Il y'avait un tohu-bohu, comment des sorcières pouvaient ressusciter un tel monstre ?

"- Silence. Je sais que vous avez tous goûter, malheureusement, à ces évènements. C'est pour ça que je vous ai personellement choisis pour stopper ces sorcières, dès maintenant.  
- Mais, shinigami-sama, savez-vous où elles se trouvent ? Demanda la camélia sans odeur.  
- Oui et non, nous savons qu'elles s'isolent près d'une forêt. De toute façon, je pense que avec Maka dans votre groupe, vous allez pouvoir les localiser."

Le groupe s'était préparé, ils étaient motivés, ne voulant absolument pas que ce cauchemard recommence. Le maître des lieux chuchota à son fils qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser Maka sous sa forme d'arme si il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, en dernier recours. Il hocha la tête et parti avec ses amis, direction, une forêt au nord, dans la région d'Argens. Ils rentrèrent prendre du matériel, nourritures, argents et vêtements de rechanges. Maka avait emmené avec elle, Khys.

Lorsqu'ils partirent pour de bon, Kid était sur son skate, Beelzebub avec les deux soeurs en forme d'armes, n'ayant pas de places pour deux humains. Maka était retournée monter sur son loup tandis que Soul la suivait de près sur sa moto, transportan Black Star et Tsubaki qui était dans ses mains, en forme d'étoile, par la même occasion. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour pouvoir avancer le plus vite possible. Kid était à l'avant, dirigeant la troupe vers la bonne direction.

Lorsque la nuit tombait, ils établirent un camp, ils avaient l'habitude, en une heure, tout était prêt. Ils mangeaient tranquillement leurs sandwitchs préparés par Maka, en avance. Elle organisait souvent les tours de gardes, elle était prévoyante et pensait à tout. Le matin, le groupé était plus ou moins fatigué, mais Maka avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Lors de son tour, elle avait trop abusé de la perception d'âme. Soul l'avait vite vu, il ne pouvait pas empêcher celle-ci, de toute façon. Elle était trop têtue.

Après quelques jours de trajets avec des intervales de pauses, ils finirent par arrivé à la lisière de la forêt. La région qu'ils avaient traversés étaient quasiment déserts, le peu de maisons se trouvaient près du fleuve qui scindait Argens en deux. La température baissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la neige faisait son apparition. Les sorcières avaient bien choisis leurs lieux, les spartois avaient du mal à avancer dans ce blanc. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond, encore et encore.  
"- Ca ne sert à rien d'avancer comme ça, déclara Kid.  
- Aide-moi à chercher les âmes des sorcières, on va peut-être pouvoir se dirigier ainsi, proposa Maka."

Kid et Soul froncèrent les sourcils, elle utilisait trop souvent sa lecture d'arme. Elle était trop fatigué pour le faire, et même si elle réussissait, elle ne pourrait pas combattre normalement. Mais, avaient-ils une autre solution, non, évidemment. Et, au pire, songea le jeune shinigami, elle pourrait servir en tant qu'arme. Il se claqua mentalement, il devait protéger l'anonymat de la jeune fille.

"- Vers l'est, il y'a une sorcière qui est immobile. Si l'on réussit à la tuer, nous aurons peut-être un meilleur abri, planifia-t-elle."

On la suivit, même si son partenaire l'observait silencieusement, il voyait la fatigue. Elle ne marchait pas si lentement, elle n'avait pas une voix aussi basse. Il connaissait très bien sa meister, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. C'était trop dangereux dans un environnement où les sorcières sont si nombreuses.

Maka s'était arrêtée, le groupe voyait une figure grossière qui respirait calmement. La monstre dormait. Elle avait des cheveux blancs qui ressemblaient plus à de la pailles qu'autres choses, un nez long et des balafres dessinés sur son visage. Kid lança la première attaque tandis que Black star contournait pour arriver derrière. La blonde s'arma de la faux et se préparait à une résonnance pendant que ses amis faisaient divertissement.

"- Soul resonnance, Tranche-sorcière."

La lame s'était agrandis, assez pour découper son opposant en deux. Ils avaient eu de la chance, elle n'était pas en état de contre-attaquer et ils étaient avantagés de la surprise. Par contre, ça risquait d'attirer beaucoup trop d'attention. Enfin là n'était pas le problème, leur but est de les exterminer, de toute façon. Ils virent un trou sombre parmis le blanc infinis, une grotte ! Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, ça leur permettrait de ne pas se geler dans le dur froid d'Argens.

Maka était endormis près de Soul, il lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Kid sentit encore une fois ce petit picotement, il aurait voulu remplacer l'albinos. Elle semblait presque apaisée par la présence de son arme, il détourna le regard. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour avoir un moment comme ça avec elle ! Il se coucha, amèrement.

Alors que la lune surplomblait le ciel de sa splendeur, des ombres se mêlèrent à l'obsucrité. Ils semblaient presque danser autour de la grotte.

"- Ils ont tués Vegas, se chuchotèrent-elle."

Maka sursauta, il y'avait comme un halo de folie dehors, des ennemis groupés, elle essaya de réveiller soul, mais celui-ci ronflait toujours. Discrètement, elle fit quelques tapes à Kid, qui était non loin de là. Il fallait éviter d'attirer l'attention des sorcières, elle pouvait en sentir trois à la sortie. A deux, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau, mais ils espéraient au moins les blesser pour faciliter la tâche aux autres par la suite. Kid prit la main de la blonde avant d'attraper fermement la manche du katana.

Il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie, prit de l'élan et bondissa sur une femme aux cheveux roses et une peaux pâle, elle portait un accoutrement en fourrure d'ours. Une autre personne lui barra la route. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez préparés pour ça. Maka reprit sa forme humaine pour appeller le reste du groupe. C'était mieux ainsi.

La représentante de l'ours regarda l'âme Gregory prendre une faux dans sa main. Elle était surprise, une arme et une meister à la fois ? Intéressant, elle ferait un bon sujet d'expérience. Elle la voulait vivante. Elle fonça directement sur elle, la meister equiva mais se sentit prendre par une sortes de main faites de ténèbres, qui la serrait de plus en plus. Elle la faucha, mais la lame passait à travers ! Elle finissa par lâcher Soul, manquant d'oxygène.

"- Makaaa ! Hurla son arme, le reste vit avec horreur la jeune fille inerte, inconsciente."

Kid et Black star ne pouvait pas la sauver, les deux autres adversaires entamant un combat déjà serré. La fille aux peaux d'ours partit, suivi par ses deux amis, laissant les spartois désespérés. Pourquoi avait-elle emmené la blonde ? Kid avait déjà la réponse, une âme gregory arme et meister à la fois, une grande rareté.  
La bande voulait les poursuivre, évidemment, mais c'était juste se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maintenir la cadence de trois sorcières, alors si elles étaient dans une base où il n'yavait que ses semblables, ils allaient tous pérrir. Kid sortit un mirroir de sa poche, voulant informer son père. Ils avaient besoin de renfort rapidement, si ils souhaitaient revoir Maka vivante. La silouhette noire s'afficha.

"- Hoho ! Que se passe-til ? Demanda le shinigami.  
- On a besoin de renfort, M-Maka a été ... le directeur de l'académie avait pris un air sérieux, enlevée par une de ces sorcières. On a besoin de renfort.  
- Bien."

Ils devaient au moins attendre deux jours, ce qui était déjà rapide en fait, mais quarante huit heures à ne rien faire, à prier que leur amie serait toujours vivante, c'était insoutenable. Ils ne pouvaient qu'implorer le destin de la laisser en bonne état. Les plus marqués étant Soul, se sentant coupable et inutile, Maka était pour lui, la personne la plus proche. Sans parler du jeune shinigami, l'être qu'il aimait le plus a été enlevée, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il ne pouvait même tenter de la libérer. Et c'était le fils d'un dieu, qui plus est. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, où était passé le loup de Maka ?

Du côté de celle-ci, elle était emprisonée dans une cage géante, enchaînée. Elle pu voir que c'était une salle de pierre, dans les souterrains vu la fenêtre ridiculement placée haut. C'était comme un laboratoire ici, une table d'alchimie avec des grimoires. Elle entendit des sortes d'aboiements, Khys ! Elle se concentra pour se synchroniser à lui et le renvoya jusqu'à la grotte, en traçant préalablement, des flèches dans la neige.

"- Tu es enfin réveillée, Maka ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, bien, je vais attendre que tu reprennes un peu la forme avant de faire des expériences."

La jeune fille pâlit, elle l'a pris pour l'utiliser comme cobaye. Il fallait qu'elle parte très rapidement, si elle ne veut pas perdre la vie ici. En espérant que son loup réussisse à faire comprendre à son équipe où elle était, elle fixa la sorcière. Celle-ci lui dépose un plat, qu'elle n'y toucha pas, pas question, c'était trop dangereux. Un sédatif, et elle serait retrouvé en morceau.

"- Tu ne manges pas ?  
- Je ne toucherai à rien venant d'ici, grinça-t-elle."

Elle se replia sur elle-même, assis par terre. Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de réfléchir à divers plans d'évasions. Elle prit une grande inspiration, cherchant les âmes de n'importe quel membre de son équipe. Il vit un aura sombre et s'en approcha, il y'avait trois bandes blanches sur l'âme, mais Kid, bien sûr ! Elle essaya de communiquer, tout comme elle l'avait fait en entrant dans la folie de Soul.

"- Kid ! Cria-t-elle.  
- Tiens, je suis tellement désespéré que j'entends même sa voix.  
- Kid, je te parle vraiment, ce n'est pas une illusion, il sursauta.  
- Maka ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi je t'entends dans ma tête ?  
- Je communique avec ton âme. Bref, bientôt, Khys arrivera, suis-le, il sait où je suis. Fais-vite, la sorcière veut faire de moi son cobaye."

Elle partit, il éait trop difficile de tenir un lien avec une telle distance, mais au moins, elle a pu transmettre ce qu'elle voulait.

Du côté de Kid, il attendit sagement l'animal, qu'il vit finalement arrivé au loin.

"- Suivons-le, il sait où se trouve Maka.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu le sache ? Demanda Liz.  
- Maka m'a parlé, via les âmes."

Soul regarda le jeune shinigami.

"- Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Je lui demanderai après, pas le temps pour ça." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Double **

_Chapitre 4 :_ Bataille (02)

C'était un tel enfer, attendre gentiment sur le seuil les renforts alors que Maka était peut-être torturée ? Il y'avait aussi un doute sur si elle n'était pas morte, priant pour que cela ne se produise pas. Le plus inquiétant était qu'elle était enfermée dans un lieu remplis de sorcières, seule, à la merci de tous. Et même si les autres spartois arrivaient, vaincre tous ces sorcières, concentrés dans un bâtiment serait extrêmement compliqué. Il leur fallait un laps de temps pour imaginer un plan utilisant l'habilité de chacun, et pouvait déjà commencer à l'élaborer, mais comportait déjà un énorme handicape. La meister/arme à la lecture d'âme impressionnant.

Le froid se faisait sentir malgré le petit feu dans un coin de la grotte sombre, éclairant les visages mornes et désemparés de tous les membres. La neige tombait en flot comme une averse, ne laissant que cette couleur immaculée partout où l'on posait nos regards. Khys s'était lové près du feu, se couchant comme un chien fidèle attendant son propriétaire. L'air était dur, ils avaient l'impression de respirer du givre brûlant leur gorge à chaque souffle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à leur douleur intérieure.

Un ange était replié à même le sol, ses cheveux platine s'éparpillant sur le métal de la cage géante. Elle avait un couleur très pâle, blême comme un mort. Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, mais n'acceptait aucune nourriture présentée à elle par la sorcière. Mais si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait mourir dans quelques heures environ, un humain ayant besoin d'eau tous les trois jours. Elle fixa intensément la chope en bois, remplis du liquide transparent. Elle le prit, hésitante. Mais c'était un dead-end, soit elle mourrait de soif, soit achevée en petit morceaux. Elle en but une gorgée et attendit deux heures, cherchant un quelconque effet secondaire. Rien, elle but donc toute l'eau, cela lui faisait un grand bien de se désaltérer.

La sorcière entra, avec son habituel costume représentant sans doute un ours, elle remarqua que la jeune fille accepta de boire. C'était déjà ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire des expériences sur une personne trop faible. Décidément, ce n'était pas un sujet facile et docile cette gamine. Elle fit un sourire narquois.

« - Je n'ai pas l'utilité d'un cobaye semi-mort, mange. Je n'ai aucun intérêt de te tuer ici et maintenant.

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas une drogue ou un truc du genre ? Grinça la meister. »

La gardienne démoniaque ne répondit que d'un sourire mystérieux et lui balança le livre qui trônait sur son bureau. Intéressée, elle prit en main ce qui semblait être un carnet de recherche. Elle découvrit beaucoup de schéma sur elle, de ses réactions et ses capacités. C'en était impressionnant, il contenait plus d'information sur elle qu'elle n'en savait. Après avoir feuilleté, elle découvrit des idées d'expériences. Une accumulation de sortilèges, elle fronça ses sourcils, pensant fortement à Medusa.

« - Attendez, ce sont des … boosts ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai entrepris d'utiliser toutes tes capacités. Tu es une rareté, combinant Gregory avec la capacité d'être un double. Meister et arme à la fois. Je ne suis pas comme ton cinglé de prof, je n'ai pas besoin de disséquer tout ce qui bouge !

- Mais à quoi servirait-il de rendre un ennemi plus puissant ?

- Laisse-moi rire. Je n'aime pas ces cinglés souhaitant leur perte, je suis ici pour étudier. Et puis, même si je meurs tuée par toi ou ta bande, cela signifie que Shibusen a fait un bon travail, ça sera inévitable. »

Elle était bien étrange, cette sorcière. Elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée, mais pas totalement non plus, ne se laissant pas duper par un hypothétique mensonge. Mais elle se laissa aller et mangea, de toute façon, c'était mieux si elle était en forme pour s'enfuir que le contraire. Elle soupira et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Que c'était inconfortable d'être prisonnière dans cette boîte en métal. Elle priait de voir Soul et les autres débarquer ici, rentrer à Shibusen.

C'était long. Elle prit alors décision de détailler la sorcière, des cheveux frisés rosés avec des yeux ambres. Elle semblait plutôt petite, à peu près la taille de Patty, remarqua-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir du reste, caché par une cape en peau d'ours. Elle se demandait qui-était-elle, puisque elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière-ours-scientifique.

« - Tu comptes me libérer un jour ?

- Sans doute, ça ne sert à rien de t'améliorer, sinon. »

Elle s'allongea, lassée, contre les barreaux. De l'autre côté, on s'organisait pour un plan. Après avoir imaginé toutes les possibilités, réfléchis à plusieurs problèmes, la bande ne savait plus quoi faire. Kid espérait être contacté par Maka, mais rien pour l'instant. Celle-ci commença à penser à cette même idée, elle ferma ses yeux et passa ses mains pour boucher ses oreilles. Elle prit un grand souffle, se concentrant au maximum. Elle rechercha, un de ses amis, mais encore une fois, elle ne voyait que Kid. Etrange.

« - Kiddo ?

- Maka ? Il avait un ton de la voix plutôt heureux, rassuré surtout.

- Yup. Je suis actuellement vivante et je n'ai rien pour l'instant, comment ça se passe chez vous ?

- On attend le reste du groupe pour pouvoir venir, tiens bon…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, restez juste sérieux et attentif. Il y'a exactement dix sorcières ici, au maximum. Je sais qu'elles ne restent ici que lors de soirées noires et sombres, prévoyez une attaque vers le matin. Endroit dégagé de préférence, le soleil se reflète sur la neige.

- D'accord, merci Maka. Tu sais ce que tu risques de subir, il avait pâli.

- Je pense, mais restez calme. »

Par la suite, Maka disparut soudainement de son âme, il ne paniqua pas. Ça devait être difficile de garder la distance, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était améliorée ou était en meilleur forme. Tant mieux, il fit part aux restes les avis de la blonde, ils durent d'ailleurs modifiés leur dur travail, mais possédait au moins une valeur sûre. Et Soul ne savait toujours pas pourquoi les messages ne lui parvenaient pas à lui. Après tout, il était le plus proche de celle-ci, enfin peut-être ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne connaît pas la lecture d'âme.

Les jours dévalèrent, jusqu'à que les spartois furent au complet, prêt à attaquer ces fichus monstres. Mission principal : sauver Maka. Ils étaient en forme, motivés, même Black Star semblait sérieux, et dieu savait que c'était rare. Prêt à démonter du sorcières, vantaient-ils avec une certaine haine. Ils suivirent le loup, doté d'une certaine intelligence pour se souvenir du chemin. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucuns repères, peut-être la flairait-il.

La troupe avançait rapidement, sans peur ni froid, délaissant inquiétude et autre torture mental. Maka respirait bruyamment, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis quelques heures, elle subissait les expériences, mais ne ressentait rien. Et alors, un cercle s'était dessiné sur le sol et une lumière l'éblouissait. Elle se sentait attaché sur le sol, prenant presque racine. Une douleur la déchirait vers la tête, une sorte de migraine, elle se tint la tête, hurlant toute sa douleur. C'est presque comme si deux hémisphères, le sud et le nord, se cognait dessus, et elle était compressée par ces actions.

Un air détendu, le monstre regarda le spectacle. Elle savait que ça allait piquer un peu, mais rien de très grave en soit. Elle était sûre, après les divers tests et observations, que la blonde était compatible avec les Archives. L'espace d'âme, ce lieu personnel à chacun, était une énorme bibliothèque, elle n'aurait pas pu trouvé mieux. Ce que Maria souhaitait réussir, date depuis très longtemps. Ce projet consistant à graver les annales Akashiques, ces livres légendaires comportant le savoir universel. Mais évidemment, un risque de saturation rôdait non loin de là, et formait le risque.

Elle voyait tout défiler devant ses yeux, comme des rouleaux imbibés d'une écriture détailliée passant autour d'elle. Ca lui faisait affreusement mal, son cerveau, pour une quelconque raison, enregistrait ça au moindre point. C'en était troublant, au fur et à mesure, tout se gravait en elle. Et puis, un gros blanc, elle était comme dans un espace s'étendant infiniment, vide. Juste elle, seule, avec un silence mortel. Elle flottait, puis tomba dans une chute sans fin, tel Alice dans le trou du lapin. Tout alors, lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'avoir lu. Une nouvelle migraine s'invita, la laissant s'écrouler contre le sol.

Dehors, on entendait des pas s'approcher à grande vitesse, les quelques sorcières encore là virent un groupe de jeunes, dont un avec une figure très reconnaissable. Le fils de Shinigami était là, elles s'affolèrent- ou ricanèrent selon leurs caractères. Maria fit un sourire narquoi et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, elle n'était pas mêlée avec cette histoire de kishins. Et puis, elle ne l'avait pas tué, son cobaye. Dans le hall principal, le combat débutait avec les Spartois en superiorité autant de nombres que de puissances. Les explosions fusaient, et les bruits du métals formèrent un choral se propageant comme un écho jusque le salle où était Maka. Elle n'entendait rien, inconsciente, rêvant.  
Kid tirait les fréquences de son âmes à grande vitesse, Soul s'occupait de distraire de temps en temps, n'étant pas d'une grande utilité, seul. Black star avançait le plus rapidement, étant l'assassin, raté certes, mais assassin quand même du groupe. Sans oublié que en étant sérieux, il s'avérait discret et efficace, comme il le fallait. Il découvra les dédales creusés dans le roche de la montagne, jusque à la tant recherchée meister. Son corps gisant dans la cage métallique, vite défoncée par le bleu. Il avait beau l'appeler, mais elle ne répondait pas, ce qui ne l'inquiétait que peu, il sentait son coeur battre. Il tendit l'oreille, vérifiant si l'accès était sans danger, et ammena la blessée.

Maka, dans son monde onirique, voyait cette porte ancienne devant elle. Elle comportait des incrustations de pierres étranges, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, et des sortes de runes. Elle émanait une couleur dorée, d'un pas hésitant, elle s'en approcha. Elle commença à poser sa main dessus, la poussa et se réveilla. Elle ne pouvait pas définir la situation, elle entendait juste des voix l'irritant un peu. Elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé, se relevant doucement.

"- Maka ? Maka ! Hurla son partenaire."

Elle l'entendait, mais c'est comme si aucun mot pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Paniquant, elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Elle ouvra sa bouche, mais encore une fois, aucune parole. Elle s'agita, gigotant un peu avant d'avoir, comme une sortes de vision, des lettres s'alignés devant elle. Elle toucha ses lèvres rosés avec ses délicates mains et murmura quelques choses. Le groupe la regardait bizarrement.

"- Je vais bien.  
- C'est rassurant, la sorcière ne semble pas t'avoir touché, Maka-san.  
- Non. Je me souviens d'un sortilège et m'être évanoui. J'ai comme eu une vision, mais je ne sais plus c'est quoi..."

Effectivement, tout ce savoir s'était enfouis au plus profond d'elle même, apparaissant par vision, évitant donc que les pensées de celle-ci soit obnubilée par les Archives. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'avait pas changer, ou bien presque.

"- Bref. Allons nous cacher et prendre le reste par surrpise, planifia-t-elle.  
- Tu ne préfères pas te reposer un peu avant ? Kid était inquiet.  
- Pas le temps pour ça."

Ils se répartirent dans des points stratégiques, derrière un mur, caché dans le noir, misant sur le surprise et la vitesse. La faux sentait comme une aura différente de son partenaire, n'osant pas demander la question, il décida de rester concentré. Dans sa lecture d'âme, elle aperçut l'ennemi. Elle s'appuya sur ses jambes, la distance entre les deux diminimuant, elle sauta, agressant la sorcière. Ils étaient déjà en résonance. Egalement, dans la façon de combattre ou de manier, il ressentait un changement.

Plus habile, avec dextérité et moins hasardeux. Peut-être aussi plus de précision, va savoir.

Elle ne le savait, il ne comprenait rien, mais au moins, le duo terrassait les adversaires. C'était l'essentiel, même si Soul n'hésiterait pas à poser quelques centaines de questions à Maka. 


End file.
